Under the mistletoe
by Luma-chan
Summary: The Seigaku regulars are having Christmas party at Fuji's. (Golden Pair, MomoRyo, TezuFuji, hints to MizukiYuuta, InuiKaidoh)
1. The Christmas Eve

I know it's not exactly Christmas yet but whenever there's less than a month to it, it's pretty much Christmas to me! So here's a little X-mas fic and it's my present to all those who are reading this -smile-

Disclaimers: The wonderful Tenipuri characters belong to Konomi Takeshi sensei.

Current music: Happy x2 day!! (Tenipuri AOZU), Minna no Christmas (Wada Koji), 12gatsu no Love song (Gackt), Eternal Snow (FMwS)...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: The Christmas Eve

"Look! Fuji, look, it's snowing!" Eiji said all excited while leaning his face and both hands against the classroom window. He glanced quickly at his friend to see if he had heard what he had just said and went back staring at the white snowflakes dancing outside.

"Kikumaru!" Eiji's eyes quickly shifted from the window to the not-so-pleased looking teacher standing before him. "I know it's almost Christmas but could you still try to concentrate?" Eiji nodded and mumbled an apology. He sighed in relief when the teacher headed back to the front of the class. Getting detention on Christmas Eve was most likely the worst thing that could ever happen.

Fuji chuckled silently when he saw Eiji's eyes fixate back to the white scene outside even though he was still facing the direction of their teacher. Eiji was just like a little child when it came to things like Christmas and snow. Then again, he wasn't the only one having trouble at focusing to school at the moment. Half of the class was more or less restless. Guess the teachers were kinda ignoring that – they didn't want to stay at the school any longer than the students and if they ordered someone in detention that meant some teachers also had to stay.

"Eiji", Fuji whispered and patted his friend on the soulder. Eiji quickly turned his face away from the window – it had somehow turned back there again.

--------------

"Yay! It's all white everywhere!" Eiji yelled happily as pounced out of the school building. The snowing had just ceased but during the last couple hours there had come so much snow the ground was covered in a thick layer of the whiteness.

"Hey, Ochibi!" Ryoma turned his head to the direction of the voice and ducked the snowball flying at his direction just in time. It hit Momoshiro instead.

"Ack! Watch where you throw those, Kikumaru-sempai."

"Mengo, mengo(1), Momo", Eiji said waving his hand. "I was aiming at Ochibi."

The next ball came flying. Ryoma evaded it again and this time Momoshiro also had the time to jump aside.

"Kikumaru-sempai... Don't keep on throwing those if you can't hit. Here", Momoshiro said, grabbing a hold of Ryoma's elbows to keep the younger boy still. "Try now."

Ryoma gave an angry glare at the boy behind him and bent down, scooping his hands full of snow and emptied them behind his back, over the kneeled boy behind him. Momoshiro yelped and jumped up, trying to get rid off the snow that had found it's way inside his jacket. Ryoma smirked at the boy. "Serves you right, Momo-sempai."

"You brat..." Momoshiro growled and yanked Ryoma to the pile of snow next to them (the snow that had been cleared away from the school yard). It didn't take long for Eiji to join them in the snow fight. In an instant, Oishi was there too, trying to get them to stop. Kawamura was right behind him.

"Hhsss... Stupid..." Kaidoh hissed as he was about to walk past the five of them. A handfull of snow hit him straight to face when Ryoma pushed away Momoshiro's hand that – of course – happened to be full of snow that he was just about to show on Ryoma's face.

"You bastard!" Kaidoh growled and buried Momoshiro's face in the snow.

"What do you think you're doing, baka mamushi?" Momo shouted and in the next moment it was Kaidoh's face that was in the snow.

Fuji eyed the scene in front of him amused. But there seemed to be something missing... Fuji placed his tennis back on the ground and took out a racket. "Here, Taka-san", he said, throwing the racket to Kawamura.

"GREATOO! Come on! It's snow FIGHTOO!!"

"What's going on in here?" asked Inui who had suddenly appeared behind Tezuka and Fuji.

"Well, it seems to be a snow fight, or what do you think, Tezuka?" Fuji asked smiling. Someone had just pulled Oishi in the snowy mess too. Fuji didn't see who it was but probably Eiji. Either him or Kawamura on the burning mode.

Fuji glanced at Tezuka and noticed that he had his I-will-make-you-run-50-laps look on his face. "Ne, you can't make them run. We don't have practise today." True enough, but the not having practise had never before stopped Tezuka from ordering the punishment.

"What if I make just you run the laps?"

"Me?" Fuji asked with fake innocense on his face. "What did I do?"

Tezuka glared at his suspiciously. "You're actually asking that?"

"It's not like I started it", Fuji defended himself.

Tezuka didn't even bother to answer that one. He stepped forward and took the tennis racket from Kawamura. Fuji sighed and helped Oishi out of the fight. Eventually they succeeded in getting the others to stop the snow fight. Or more precisely it was Inui who did this by mentioning the new juice he had just been finishing in the science lab.

Oishi was soon worrying aloud that the other boys would get sick from rolling around in the snow like that – he seemed to be totally clueless about the fact that he had been there also.

Eiji just shook his head. "Nya, Oishi. It's mostly just powder snow so it's not really wet. It doesn't go through the clothes. You can't even make good balls from it." Eiji demonstrated this to Oishi by showing him exactly how hard it was to make a decent snowball from it. Oishi just sighed and let it be.

"I'll see you all at seven then", Fuji said as the regulars started to make their leave. They were having a Christmas party at Fuji's that night.

"Ookay, Fujiko", Eiji pounced on his best friend. "Do we need no bring anything? Oishi and me are gonna do last minute Christmas shopping!"

--------------

"Don't you think it might a health risk to ride a bike with this much snow around?" Ryoma asked from the back of Momoshiro's bicycle.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to snow?" Momo whined over his elbow.

"Don't you watch the weather reports?"

"No. Do you?"

"No..."

"See? So how am I supposed to know? And besides, if it's so dangerous to be riding a bike, why aren't you walking?"

Ryoma didn't answer that one.

"You're just being lazy, aren't you?"

"Am not!" Ryoma yelled and leaned forward, causing the bike's balance to shift.

"Hey, don't move or we're gonna..." Momo hit the brakes but the bike didn't stop. The icy road under the snow prevented all control over the bike. "Watch out!"

The bike crashed into a mailbox at the end of the street, sending both boys flying in the air. Ryoma mentally prepared himself to hitting against the hard wall but suddenly felt something wrap around himself. Then there was the crashing but Ryoma didn't hit the wall but something soft instead.

Ryoma blinked couple times. What just happened? Ryoma looked down. He wasn't sitting on the ground. He was sitting on... Momo-sempai's lap?! And Momoshiro's hands were wrapped around him too. Ryoma quickly yanked his head to look over his elbow.

"You okay?" Momoshiro asked. Ryoma blushed furiously as he felt the warm breath of his sempai hit his ear and neck. The freshman jumped quickly up.

"I'm fine..." he said, avoiding to look the other boy in the eyes. If he would have, he would have noticed that his sempai also had a shade of red on his cheeks. "Sorry..."

"It's not your fault. With this much ice I would have lost the control anyway..." Momoshiro tried to get up and winced. He probably had succeeded in bruising his back very nicely. Ryoma forced the blush away and offered his hand to his sempai, helping the other boy up. They hold each others hands a little longer than necessary and when they noticed this, they both quickly withdrew their hands. And both blushed again.

There was an awkward silence that Ryoma eventually broke. "We should probably walk the rest of the way..."

--------------

"Can we go see the pets section?" Eiji asked with big eyes. "They're in the next floor."

"Oishi looked at his watch. It was almost six. They were supposed to be at Fuji's by seven and since they had come shopping straight from school they still needed to go by their homes to change clothes and drop off their things. But the look on Eiji's face was simply so adorable...

"Okay, but just a little while", Oishi said.

"Hoi, just a little!" Eiji stated happily and pounced up the stairs to the sixth floor. Oishi followed after him. He still couldn't help wondering were the redhead got all his energy from.

It seemed that in the sixth floor there was not only the pets section but also books and children's toys. Oishi didn't usually go to big department stores like this on with the huge amount of people doing their last minute Christmas shopping he didn't feel himself too comfortable.

Something caught Oishi's eye on the shelves full of stuffed animal toys. He looked if Eiji was watching – the redhead seemed to be busy talking to a white baby bunny behind a glass wall – and took the item from the shelf. He went to pay it and had it giftwrapped. Just as he was thanking the woman behind the cash register Eiji appeared behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

"Hoi, what did you buy?" the redhead asked. "Why didn't you show me first?"

Oishi smiled. "I can't show because it's a present for you."

"Nya?" Eiji blinked. "But we already exchanged presents."

"And you probably opened yours already", Oishi laughed and Eiji blushed. Oishi was sure that Eiji most likely rummaged through his whole house before every Christmas to find his presents. "This is another present. But I won't let you open this one until we're at Fuji's."

"...I don't have another present for you..." Eiji pouted.

"You don't have to give me another present. **I** still haven't opened the first one, remember? And you shouldn't get someone a present just because you feel you have to. It's just something I saw and thought you might like..."

"Hoi, is it a good present?" Eiji asked, eyes shining.

"I hope it is..." Oishi said quietly. Maybe it had been silly from him to buy that...

"Of course it's a good present!" Eiji said, jumping to hug Oishi. "Of course it is, because it's from Oishi."

Oishi blushed. He blushed even more when he saw the three girls standing near the manga shelves start to giggle and whisper to each other while watching at their direction. One of the girls had a manga on her hand and on the cover there were two ridiculously cute guys making out – yaoi fangirls! Did they think Eiji and him were a couple? Well, with Eiji hugging him like that they probably looked like they were...

--------------

"Syusuke, do you need help with the decorations?" Yumiko asked his brother.

"No, it's fine, neesan", Fuji said, climbing down from the chair he had used in order to reach the ceiling so that he could attach mistletoes to it. "I'm almost done. You should go to see your boyfriend already."

Yumiko smiled. "Okay then. You should ask some of your friends to stay over so that you won't be alone in here. Mom and dad called that they won't be back until at noon tomorrow and I'm not sure how long I'm gone..."

"Is Yuuta going somewhere too, then?"

"I'm not sure..." Yumiko said while putting on her jacket. "He just came from shower and is changing now so I just presumed he'd be going."

Fuji's smile widened a little.

Yumiko checked the large paper bag to see that all the presents for her friends were there. "Well then, see you tomorrow, Syusuke. Have fun."

"You too, neesan."

"...What the hell have you done to this place?" Fuji heard Yuuta's voice from upstairs after Yumiko had left.

"Hmn? You mean the mistletoes? Aren't they pretty?"

"You've covered the whole ceiling with them!" Yuuta complained while coming down. "What the heck are you planning this time?"

"Nothing", Fuji said, giving his brother his best innocent look. "I just think they're pretty. And I haven't covered the whole ceiling with them. By the way, are you staying home tonight?"

"No change I'm staying at this crazy house", Yuuta shrugged while searching his jacket from the closet. "Some of the tennis team members are having a party at the dorms so I'll be going there..."

"Oh, is Mizuki going to be there?"

"Yeah..." Yuuta answered, eyeing his brother suspiciously. "Why are you asking that?"

"No reason, really..." Fuji said and opened his blue eyes. "That just explains why you'd rather be there..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Fuji was as if he didn't hear the question. "Would you like to take some mistletoes with you? They might be useful..."

"Absolutely not!" Yuuta shouted and shut the closet door with a huge bang.

"Yeah, you're right. Mizuki probably knows what to do even without..." Fuji catched a glimpse of his brother's furiously blushed face just as he stormed out from the front door. Yuuta was just so cute...

Fuji glanced his watch. The others would be coming in about thirty minutes. In the meantime, what should he do with rest of the mistletoes..?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will the mistletoes prove useful and what exactly will happen in the evening..? -smile-

I'll be posting the next chapter before actual Christmas Eve, promise. In the meantime... Please review.

_Eiji: "Hoi! Reviews make great Christmas presenst!"_

-hugs Eiji- Sankyuu Eiji! And happy birthday!! (It's Eiji's birthday today – November 28th)

(1) mengo is Kikumaru's way of saying gomen (means sorry)


	2. Kiss me

Waah, I almost didn't make it in time… But here it is! The second (and last) chapter for my X-mas fic. Thank you **so** much for all the reviews! I got so much of them! -hugs-

So sorry tenisu21, but there won't be other schools in this fic, just Seigaku (and little St. Rudolph in the first chappy coz I love torme... I mean Fuji loves tormenting his little brother). I'm writing so many long fics at the moment so I desided to leave this short (this was originally going to be a one-shot but I made it little longer and divided into 2 chapters).

And Akurobattodansaa asked how many mistletoes did Fuji have. Hmm, I don't know about that but... Fuji?  
_Fuji: -smile- "Enough to decorate the whole house with."  
_I don't think that's really an answer... But I think it's safe to say that there are **lot** of them -smile-

Thank you all so much! I can't believe I got 22 reviews from just one chapter! And my overall review amount is 161 (in just 3 months)! What a great X-mas present!

Disclaimers: I don't think Santa can give them to me for Christmas...

btw, I myself am not too happy with this chapter. I'm kinda sick at the moment and my head feels like someone is pounding it with a sledgehammer... The charas are probably pretty OOC, at least Tezuka and Fuji, I guess (I wanted to make some mind games between those two but with my current condition... -sigh-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Kiss me

Fuji eyed the oh-so-delicious scene before his eyes with a wicked smile on his face. Oh, this was just too good. It was about half an hour before midnight and since it was Christmas Eve, no one could even think of sleeping at this hour – except those two of course.

Both Momoshiro and Echizen had fallen asleep on the living room couch. There was nothing unusual about that since the two of them – especially Ryoma – had the tendercy of falling asleep pretty much anywhere. But the position they were currently sleeping in...

Momo was sitting on the couch and his both arms were wrapped around the smaller boy. Ryoma was practically sitting on his senpai's lap, leaning his head against the taller boy's shoulder and holding onto his shirt with his both hands.

When Fuji finally succeeded in removing his stare from the incredibly adorable scene he quickly fetched his camera from the dining room. If nothing, **this** was a moment to remember...

--------------

"Can I open my present now?" Eiji pleaded. He and Oishi were both sitting on the bed in Fuji's room.

"Sure", Oishi agreeg smiling and went to his bag. All of them had brought their belongings to Fuji's room earlier so that they wouldn't get in the way in the living room. He drew out the little packet and came back to the bed, giving the wrapped item to Eiji. "Here. Just don't expect anything big, it's just a silly thing..."

Eiji quickly unwrapped the present and opened the white box inside. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the box.

"I told you it's nothing spe..." Oishi's words were cut off by Eiji, who flung his arms around the surprised Oishi, causing them both to fell down on the bed.

"It's so cute!" Eiji said, smiling happily. In his right hand he was holding a seven inch tall white teddy bear that had a red heart on it's tummy and a mistletoe behind it's ear. "Thank you, Oishi!"

The wide smile suddenly disappeared from his face as Eiji seemed to fall deep in his thoughts. He looked at the bear and then at Oishi – who was currently lying under him – and gave the other boy a mischievous grin. "Can I give you your other present now too?"

Oishi looked confused. "Other present? But didn't you just say..."

Eiji's grin just got wider. He held his hand with the bear – and thus also the mistletoe – above them and leaned down to kiss Oishi. "Merry Christmas, Oishi."

It took some time for Oishi to get his mind to work after that. "Eiji..." Oishi gasped out and stared at the redhead above him. Eiji was biting his lower lip and was not looking straight at Oishi. He looked... worried. Maybe he shouldn't have done it after all. What if Oishi hated him now?

Oishi felt his doubles partner's body tense as he was about to get up and – what Oishi thought – dash out from the room. But before he could do any of that, Oishi caught Eiji's wrists in his hands. Eiji looked at him, warily.

"Thank you for the present, Eiji", Oishi said to him, smiling and the redhead sighed in relief. Oishi pulled the other boy closer, blushing slightly as Eiji nuzzled against his chest, purring. "Merry Christmas, Eiji."

--------------

"What do you think you're doing?" Fuji heard Tezuka's voice asking after he had taken a picture.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Fuji asked back and took one more picture before turning to face the captain. He took his finger to his lips to tell Tezuka to be quiet. Then he glanced at the ceiling over the sleeping two. It appeared he had missed a spot...

"Hold this for a minute, will you", Fuji asked, handing the camera to Tezuka. He went to the kitchen and appeared soon back with a stool and a mistletoe. He placed the stool next to the couch, climbed on it and attached the little decoration to the ceiling.

"Much better", Fuji said smiling and went to take the stool back to the kitchen. There were still some sushi Taka-san had brought on the table – of course there had been many different Christmas foods too but it had already become a tradition for them to eat Kawamura's sushi every time they celebrated something.

Taka-san was the only one that had already left. His family was leaving early next morning to visit some of their relatives for Christmas. The others were still there though. Eiji and Oishi were at Fuji's room. Fuji had considered for a moment to go spy on the two of them – he would have loved to get their first kiss on the film. Assumed that Kikumaru had finally got the courage to make the first move since the shy vice-captain would **never** get himself to do it – how annoyingly similar Oishi and Tezuka were with these kind of things. But Fuji was pretty sure things had worked out fine with his friends. He was no Inui but he had the sixth sense when it came to people's relationships so he didn't have to go snooping around. He had at least some respect over his friends privacy... but it would have made a wonderful photo.

And as for Inui and Kaidoh... Fuji had absolutely no idea where those two could be, other than that they were still at the house, but he had a pretty good idea what they might be doing. That would make a great photo too, Fuji chuckled. Though that photo might not be suitable for a PG-13 fic.

At least some people found use of the mistletoes, Fuji thought and started to get annoyed again. Yes, he had been annoyed earlier that evening too. As happy as he was to see his team mates and friends to get all lovey dovey and close to one another there was one problem: he and Tezuka weren't.

Tezuka was being worse than normal. Nothing Fuji did seemed to have any effect on him. It was frustrating, especially since Fuji had already desided he'd get his first kiss from Tezuka that Christmas Eve. And it was almost midnight already. Tezuka was doing it on purpose! Fuji had been very careful when placing the mistletoes – it was nearly impossible to walk around in the house without stepping under them. Well, Tezuka did just this. Not that Fuji would kiss him. No, he wanted it the other way around, but cornering Tezuka under a mistletoe was just the perfect excuse for that...

"Are you okay, Fuji?"

Fuji winced. Had he just been spacing out? That was not like him at all. "I'm just fine, Tezuka."

"No you're not", the taller boy said, moving so that he was now standing in front of Fuji – and evading all the mistletoes again, Fuji noticed. "What's bothering you?"

Fuji frowned. "You've been avoiding the mistletoes the whole night."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "No I haven't."

"Usotsuki. I placed them so that you couldn't possibly **not** end up under them."

Tezuka actually made an expression as a light smile appeared on his face. "Did you put those there for me?"

Fuji felt his ckeeks heating up under Tezuka's intence stare. What was going on? The tensai of Seigaku's tennis club, Fuji Syusuke **never** blushed. Ever! Why did it seem like Tezuka was suddenly turning the tables on him..? Well, if Tezuka was trying to challenge Fuji in his game, he'd better prepare to lose. Tezuka might be unbeatable on the courts but when it came to mind games, Fuji's games, Fuji never lost.

Fuji's trademark smile was quickly back on it's usual place. "Yes", he answered Tezuka's question. "I desided that I should make the initiative since you obviously have no intention of doing it."

The little smile still on his lips Tezuka leaned towards the smaller boy. "You've never asked me to kiss you", he said with a whisper.

This actually made Fuji blink a couple of times. He almost thought asking who are you and what did you do to Tezuka. Fuji looked Tezuka in the eyes. The other boy really was challenging Fuji in his own game. Oh, this was too good...

"Ne, Tezuka... People don't usually have to say when they want to be kissed." Fuji was still smiling but his eyes were fully open now.

"I think it's important to say that", Tezuka said with his normal, calm voice, "otherwise you wouldn't know if the other person is willing to it or not."

Heck, like you wouldn't know already, Fuji thought while closely examining Tezuka's expression with his eyes. Fuji most definitely did not want to ask Tezuka to kiss him, he wanted it the other way around. All the teasing in school, tennis practise and (especially) in the locker room had one simple goal – to make Tezuka beg the kiss. And if you didn't count this day Fuji's plans had been working just as they should have been. Of course Fuji didn't expect Tezuka would just kiss him even if he asked him to but if he said he wasn't the slightest intrigued to know exactly what the buchou was planning on doing he would be lying.

Fuji moved, without removing his gaze from Tezuka, under the closest mistletoe – he had placed them so he knew where every single one of them were even without looking. "Okay then... Kiss me." It was far from a plea, more like a challenge or a command. Fuji was still smiling, but the intence look in his eyes was the same it was when he was playing tennis seriously.

Tezuka was the only person who never evaded the piercing stare of the azuril eyes and he didn't do it now either. He took a few steps towards the other boy...

Whatever Fuji expected Tezuka to do was not that Tezuka would actually kiss him. That's why it came as a complete surprise when he felt Tezuka's lips on his own.

"Didn't you say you wanted me to kiss you?" Tezuka's voice brought Fuji back to reality. Tezuka didn't look very happy and it took some time for the tensai to realize why. Oh god, he had been so stunned by Tezuka **actually** kissing him he hadn't returned the kiss.

"No, I did... It's just... you... I didn't think you were actually going to..." For the first time in his life Fuji didn't know what to say.

"You didn't think I'd actually kiss you?" Tezuka helped, leaning back towards Fuji. "I said I would, didn't I? Do I ever not do something I said I would?"

Fuji didn't even have to think about the answer to that. Everyone who knew their buchou knew it. "No, but..."

Fuji was silenced with another kiss. He wasn't really expecting this one either but got quickly over the initial surprise.There was a little voice screaming on the back of his head that **no way** was he letting Tezuka beat him in this game but he soon silenced it – he had more important matters to handle at the moment. He wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and Tezuka grabbed him on the waist, placing Fuji down sitting on the kitchen table, thus eliminating the inconvinience of the height difference.

Fuji was the one who broke the kiss, gasping for air. Fainting because of the lack of oxygen wasn't really something he wanted to happen at the moment. But he wasn't the only one to have trouble breathing.

"Should we... Should we go into your room?" Tezuka asked, giving a quick glance over to the still sleeping Momoshiro and Ryoma's direction. Despite the lack of light in the room Fuji noticed that Tezuka was actually blushing a little. Fuji's smile grew wider. This was good – Fuji was back in control over his own mind and Tezuka on the other hand... Maybe he should try pushing Tezuka a little...

"Ne, I'm afraid my room is occupied at the moment..." Fuji purred into Tezuka's ear, still holding his hands arount the taller boy's neck. Lifting him up on the table had been a very good move indeed. Their face's were practically on the same hight right now. Wonder if Tezuka had thought about doing that before or if he just came up with it. Fuji grinned. Definitely thought about it before.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Occupied."

"Yes..." Fuji pulled back a little so that he was able to see Tezuka's face. "Eiji and Oishi are there... Most likely kissing each other senseless at the moment." Fuji had guessed right. The expression on Tezuka's face was definitely worth seeing.

Fuji tilted his head towards the living room. "But we shouldn't probably stay here either. After all, Momoshiro and Echizen might wake up any minute now and they could probably use some privacy too... with the lack of the mistletoe above them now fixed and all. We could go to Yuuta's room. I don't think Inui and Kaidoh are there. Inui wouldn't choose that obvious place from him and Kaidoh to make out..." Oh, that was definitely three serve aces in a row. Fuji really had to force himself not to smile **too** widely on Tezuka's shocked expression. But it was really hard...

"You really don't know much about the private lives of your team mates", Fuji chuckled.

"And I think you know too much", Tezuka said but he had the slight smile back on his face again. Well it didn't took too much time for him to recover from that. Damn, just one more and he would have been a love game for Fuji in this mind game. There was an interesting double meaning in that phrase too...

To Fuji's surprise Tezuka suddenly lifted Fuji to his arms. "So where's your brother's room then?"

Fuji sighed in defeat and chuckled. Game, set and match, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Not that Fuji really minded losing this particular time...

--------------

Ryoma gave a little yawn and moved closer to the warmth against which he was sleeping. Exactly where was he sleeping, his drowzy brain started to wonder. He had gone to the Christmas party at Fuji's but didn't remember leaving. That would logically mean he was still there. Well, this certainly wasn't I way to be a polite guest. Not that Ryoma had the tendercy to be polite but...

Suddenly the thing he was sitting on moved and Ryoma's eyes flew open. What the..?

The freshman regular raised his head only to come up face to face with his sleeping Momo-senpai. Ryoma silenced the surprised yelp that was about to rise from his throat. He would **so **not let his senpai wake up now. No way. This was even worse than the bicycle incident earlier. How had they ended up in such a position Ryoma didn't have a clue. He didn't really care for that matter either – getting away from it was the only thing that mattered now.

Ryoma tried to back away from Momoshiro's lap but soon found it impossible. The taller boy's hands wrapped around the freshman were firmly holding him still. Shit, this meant he had to wake his senpai up!

"Momo-senpai", Ryoma whispered. No response. Ryoma eyed the living room. Thank god they were the only ones there. The idea of someone – the someone mostly meaning Fuji-senpai or Kikumaru-senpai – seeing them like that was a horrible thought. They would never hear the end of it. And Inui-senpai too, with his crazy data collecting. "Momo-senpai", he said again, this time a little louder but not so loud the sound would alert the interest of his other senpais somewhere else in the house. Absolutely no reaction. Sheesh, and people said **he** was a sound sleeper.

Ryoma stretched his hands behind his own back and grabbed Momoshiro's wrists, trying to loosen the arms around him. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Momoshiro's arms tightened around him even more, pulling the shorter boy closer. Ryoma gasped as their chests and stomacks were pressed together and a furious blush spread all over his face when he noticed their faces were mere few inches apart.

Not good, Not good, Not good, Not good, Not good, Not good... Actually it did feel kinda nice feeling Momo-senpai's strong arms around him and the warm puffs of breath Ryoma felt on his face and neck were sending butterflies in his stomack... Wow! What was that just now?! Not good, Not good, Not good, Not good... The fact that it **did** feel nice definitely not good! Ryoma was so consentrated into repeating this mantra in his head he didn't even notice he was staring his senpai's face the whole time – a rather nice looking face... Damn! Not good, Not good, Not good...

"Enjoying the view?" Momoshiro asked and opened one eye. Ryoma blinked couple times until his brain succeeded in processing the information that his Momo-senpai was wide awake and fully aware of their current situation – and position. When it finally hit him he gave a surprised yell and tried to jump back. Had he actually succeeded in doing that he probably would have ended falling on the floor. Momoshiro's arms, however, were still wrapped around him so he wasn't able to move.

"How... how long have you been awake, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma finally managed to ask.

"Since you tried waking me up", he answered with a grin and smirked when the boy on his lap turned even redder as he realized his senpai had pulled him closer on purpose. It was rare to see Echizen speechless and embarrassed like that. He was unbelievably cute. Well true, he was always cute but...

Momoshiro moved his hands up on Ryoma's back and pulled the boy yet a little closer. Ryoma's eyes quickly shot to stare at Momoshiro. "What are you doing?"

The taller boy smirked. "I was thinking of kissing you."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "You... what?!"

"That's what you usually do under a mistletoe", Momoshiro said and nodded up. Ryoma quickly peeked up to see if there really was a thing like that above them – there was. Ryoma's eyes returned to stare at the older boy. "But..."

Whatever Ryoma was about to say he didn't have the chance to say it as Momoshiro's lips pressed against his. Ryoma froze and his eyes – if possible – widened even more. That only lasted less than couple seconds though because Ryoma soon realized that this kising thing felt even nicer than just sitting on Momo-senpai's lap and having his arms around him. Ryoma closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, his own arms finding their way around Momo-senpai's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Ryoma", Momoshiro whispered after they broke the kiss. Ryoma leaned his head against his senpai's shoulder, trying to hide the slight blush that had appeared on his cheeks because Momoshiro had called him 'Ryoma' instead of 'Echizen'. Momoshiro just smiled and placed a little kiss on Ryoma's forehead. "...and happy birthday."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-owari-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's right! Happy Birthday to Echizen Ryoma!

_Ryoma: "Mada mada dane..."_

And Ryoma isn't the only birthday boy on the Christmas week. Yanagi Kotaroh (who played Ryoma in the first Tenipuri Musical) has his 19th birthday on December 21st! He's **so** unbelievably cute!! -stares at the Yanagi pictures on my wall- Only Nagayama is cuter than that!

So, I'm off to wrap up my X-mas presents now. Merry Chistmas to everyone! Hope I'll see you in some other fic!


End file.
